Halloween Adventure
by EvilBunny91
Summary: It's the scariest day of the year,Halloween. The young Turtles and Bella are preparing for the holiday,when something unexpected happens. Now their Halloween is filled with strange and scary creatures from another world.A spin-off story.


**EvilBunny91 (dressed up as a witch): Happy Halloween,all! Since it's holiday, I've decided to make a Halloween-fic with TMNT.**

Mickey (dressed up as a devil): So, be prepared for adventuresome story, filled with Halloween-scariness! ;)

Leo (dressed up as a vampire): And she doesn't own TMNT, only her OC and the surprise...

Don (dressed up as mad scientist): So, please be nice, and enjoy the story!

Raph (dressed up as a werewolf): Just begin the story already...

* * *

**Halloween Adventure**

**Chapter 1:**** Halloween Night And Strange New Friend**

The fall had come, bringing everything that belongs with this particular season. One of them being Halloween.

Even the turtles were preparing for Halloween. The four 10-year old turtle boys and their 8-year old little sister, Bella, had waited for this holiday ever since the beginning of fall.

Their lair had been decorated with bats, skeletons, witches, vampires, zombies and all kinds of scary things. At the moment they were making their pumpkin lanterns.

"Hey, Mikey! Stop throwing that pumpkin-stuffing around!" yelled Raphael, who was covered in the stiffing from Mikey's pumpkin.

"Sorry, Raph! You had such a ugly grim face, that I thought you were a pumpkin. Hey wait, you have that face even if it's not Halloween!" Mikey answered and laughed at his joke.

Raph snarled at him. "I'm gonna get you, you little…"

"Raphael! Michelangelo! I'm asking for one night without you two fighting." master Splinter said strictly from the couch where he was watching soap-operas.

"Sorry, sensei." both Raph and Mikey apologized, bowing their head down in shame.

Bella had already finished her pumpkin. "Look, my pumpkin's ready. Can we go trick or treating now, please?" she pleaded, giving her brothers a puppy-dog-eyes look. She knew her brothers couldn't resist it. Well, maybe Raph could sometimes.

"Okay, Bella. Go and dress up and we'll finish these pumpkins." Leo gave her a smile.

Bella smiled at them as she hurried towards her room. Halloween was the only day of the year when her brothers could come up to the surface, and they didn't even need costumes. Everyone would think they were dressing up as turtles.

She started dressing her Halloween costume. This year she was dressing up as a witch. She had made the black robe herself and she had bough the witch's hat from a store.

When she was finished she hurried back to the living room. Her brothers were finished with their pumpkins and had their baskets with them. Donny handed Bella her basket and they were ready to go.

"We're leaving now, master Splinter." Leo shouted as they were leaving.

"Be careful, my children." he shouted back before they left.

* * *

This year's catch of candy was great. People had praised their "costumes" and they were given a lot of candy. Mikey and Bella were already comparing their shares as they were getting back to the lair.

It was late already and dark everywhere. Bella could swear she heard strange noises coming from the streets. She was getting little scared and she grabbed Leo's hand for comfort, squeezing it little bit.

Leo could sense his sister's fear. He knew she could sometimes get easily scared, thanks to Raph's horror stories about monsters eating little girls like her. He squeezed her hand back gently.

Soon they had reached the manhole and climbed down to the sewers. As they were walking, Bella couldn't help but feel like they were followed. Couldn't her brothers sense it? Usually they were better than her at sensing things. She couldn't shake off that feeling.

They were getting nearer to the lair, as Bella heard a noise. She wanted to know what it was, so she slipped her hand off Leo's, and walked silently towards the noise without her brothers noticing her.

* * *

The noise was getting clearer as she walked closer it. It wasn't just a noise anymore, it was more like _someone's_ voice. But who, or _what_, would be down at sewers at this time?

Bella heard that the voice was getting stronger. Now she could track it down easily. She saw some empty cardboard boxes on the ground. But then, she saw heard something like whimpering from one of the boxes, and she could swear the box was moving little bit.

Bella sneaked silently towards the boxes. Now she was standing next to them. She reached her hand towards the box, lifting other box on the top away. Then she saw it. It was a…she wasn't sure, but it looked like…a monster!

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Both Bella and the "monster" screamed in terror. Bella fell and landed on her butt, and the "monster" dived in back to the box.

When Bella saw that the thing wasn't attacking her, she calmed down. With the child-like curiosity she had, she went over to the box where the strange creature was.

The creature was shaking inside the box. Now Bella could see it better. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It had a medium hamster-like body and head, cat-like ears, rabbit-like hind legs, bat-like wings and lion-like tail. It's fur was fuzzy and had a colour of light shade of orange. And it's eyes were deep black. Now that Bella could see it better, it actually looked kinda cute.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." she cooed gently as she reached her hand towards it.

The creature lifted it's head and looked at her. Then it started sniffing her hand. After a while the creature started to lean into her touch. Bella giggled.

"Where did you come from, little one?" she asked.

"Me from far away. " the creature answered with a shaky, child-like voice.

"Hey, you can talk!" Bella was amazed, she hadn't really expected answer from the little creature.

"Of course me can! Me not a mere animal!" the creature exclaimed, sounding bit hurt.

Bella noticed that even though the high-pitched voice, it was a boy. The creature gave out a yawn. Bella saw that his mouth was filled with sharp-looking little fangs.

"Yeah well, we aren't exactly used to creatures like you on Earth. How did you get here? Where are you from? And what are you exactly?"

"Me come from far away place. Me not from this world. Me don't know how me got here. Me was playing and then shiny thingy come and now me here. Me now lost and can't find mama!" tears were starting to form in his eyes and he started to cry.

Bella felt sorry for the poor creature. Lost, all alone in a strange place. And she realized that he had to be a baby. A mere infant, who was still dependent on his mother. She couldn't leave him alone by himself.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." she said as he picked him up.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Really? You will?"

"Of course! My name's Bella. What's yours?" Bella realized she had to call him something.

"Name?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, you're still too young to have a name. Then, I'll give you one!" she started to think some good names.

Finally she figured out one. "How about…Tobi?"

"Tobi?"

"Yes, Tobi. I think it suits you." Bella smiled warmly at him. He smiled back.

"Then me Tobi! My name's Tobi!" he sang, happy to have a name.

Tobi snuggled deeper into Bella's lap. They both giggled as new friendship came to life. Then Bella stood up.

"I guess I should take you home first. My brothers will know what to do. Donny knows about other dimensions and stuff." she said as she made her way towards the lair.

"I should hurry. They've probably already noticed that I'm not with them. They must be worried about me!" she though as he started running towards he home.

"But just how am I gonna explain about Tobi?" she though, worrying what he family would think about her new friend.

Just as Bella and Tobi left, a pair of red eyes started to glow in the place where they had met. A deep growl was heard in the darkness.

…To Be Continued…

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Did you like it? I like Tobi, he's so cute! ^^**

Leo: But why does he talk that way?

**EvilBunny91: 'Cause he's from another world! And he's a baby anyway.**

Mikey: Like "Me so sorry, me speak no English."?

Donny: *sigh* Yes, Mikey. Like that.

Raph: Well, anyway...

**ALL: R&R!!!**


End file.
